


Kingdom Hearts Vessel 13th

by Vampirelady93



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Kingdom Hearts References, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirelady93/pseuds/Vampirelady93
Summary: Axel was died in Nobody to protect Sora last time when Saix learned about something it, but he make Lea turn into evil Vessel 13th and never remember about everyone he knows. Saix want Axel joining him for fighting to destroy seven lights of keyblade for getting their hearts back. Xehanort!Lea and Xehanort!Saix





	1. Chapter 1

That day where Saix learned about his friend Axel's death to protect Sora in this place. He has thinking about something in his mind he want to see Axel - no, Lea again just like old time in Organization when they were young teenage about sixteen years old in the past, but he remember about Xehanort making him turn his vessel of 13th he was young teenager, but Saix have an idea about this plans after he talking to Xehanort for plan of something ideas, but Xehanort grinned it as liking his ideas about great.

Xehanort order Ansem and Xemnas will catch Lea in the Realm of Darkness where he found it when they were young or something in darkness like sleeping. But Xemnas found one only body in glow of adult Lea sleeping as he picked it on his shoulder, after they returned it as he put Lea on the table front of Xehanort sitting on the chair as he grinned it for found it from the Realm of Darkness. He speaking in secret language to using magic erase memory of his close friend Roxas and Xion, the other would be disappears, but Lea only remember his friend Saix-Isa in his only memory he never forget it.

Lea slowly open his eyes wasn't green, but his eyes is golden just like Saix's eyes, he get up from the table as bows at them as grinned evil "Good evening, got it Memorized?" He is half Xehanort and half Saix vessel 13th.

[ That was my very first time to making story about that. please let me know you like or not. ]


	2. Axel turn one of Vessel

Axel was drying for not getting time of death to saving princess of Light called Kairi in jails when his ex- best friend stabbed his Claymore into his stomach bleeding when he escaped in the dark portal, but he didn't hear it when Saix shouted it as tried capture him was too late.

He panting heavily as know about his time would be ready for dead soon, but he destroyed Nobodies Dusks everywhere in Betweixt and Between, he saw Sora and the other are safe now he's glad, but his body about fades lying on the floor front of Sora look worries for not trust him but he listen to him about his friend for last time he wanted to see Roxas again. Axel look around at Sora "Thank you for being friend with me, Roxas. I know you are. but, Sora, you would understand when he'll tell you sometimes. I'm so sorry." he disappears in smoke away from the ground of Sora tears down on his cheeks "Axel..."

Axel fall down like drowning in darkness as saw tiny light last time he seen it, he fall sleep deepen as he turned into light glow ball, but someone front of Axel's glow ball he picked it as he grinned it "Good job, Axel. I knew you didn't remember about your real plans."

Old man sitting on the huge chair and reading book about something called magic book he remember about something he need it, he saw two black hood carry Axel on his shoulder after he put him on the table front of old man grinned it "Good jobs, Xemnas and Ansem."

Xehanort walking front of Axel's head lying on the table as his hand touch on his forehead and speak in secret language about spelling erase memory of them Axel know it was disappears, but Axel can able only remember about his friend Saix in his one memory when they were together in mission for all years. They smirked and grinned it same time as watch at Axel's change into one of them now when they have waiting for see it.

After an hours later as Axel slowly open his eyes wasn't green anymore turn into golden eyes just like Saix's eyes, he get sit up and hold his head "What's happened...? Why don't I remember about everything? But... Who I am?" He heard it as look around at someone in dark doors, but he just come out from the dark for let Axel saw someone was Saix "Isa... Is it that right about your name?" Saix grinned it as happy about he remember about his name. Saix walk front of him as hold his head "That's right, Lea. That is your real name, but we used be Axel and Saix when we were disappears in darkness after our Lord Xehanort having his times more for Wars soon. Didn't you remember our plan to we get our hearts back to be together just like old times?"

Axel staring at his friend as starting remember about something of Saix in all years, but he'd never remember about Roxas and the other anymore. he grinned it as look at him "Yes, I do remember it. Why could I forget our plans? Never, I'd never forget each for our promises. got it Memorized?" he poke on his forehead. Saix chuckled it as his secret plans about making brainwashed his best friend working with him again just like old times, he'd never give his best friend to anyone again. "I'm glad you're alive, my friend Lea. Now, it's time for welcome back when they're waiting for you."

Axel grinned it as get up from the table and walking with Saix to the Grey Area and saw 13th Seekers of Darkness people clapped it for him come back from the sleeping "Good evening, everyone. The name's Axel. got it Memorized?"

Xehanort chuckled it as walk to him "My name is Xehanort. We're glad you are back from your broke spell of Keyblade called Sora trapped you in darkness, but Saix and Xemnas saved your life for making you one of us. " he watched at Axel glared it for his anger of Sora did killed him was lied it

Axel staring at him as his flames getting strong of the wall melt "Yes, I'd never forget it what he did it to me. When I'll burn him in my hand I'll be there."

Saix hold his shoulder and grinned it "Don't worry, We hate Sora, but We'd making him feeling about darkness to he will rejoin us for be 13th soon, Axel. " he look at Axel calm down with his power flame disappears without the wall, loving with his friend again to someday when they fight it for wars

Xemnas grinned it as watch at them "Axel, Real Organization VIII Seekers of Darkness. Half Xehanort Vessel and half Saix together. " he watch at Axel grinned it with his golden eyes when he bows at them

Axel was real Organization VIII Seekers of Darkness when he was young teenage with his sleep memory of plans about fighting Light Keyblade and with Saix in his mission. He'd never remember about Roxas and the others anymore from his brainwashed it by Saix's controlled when he was perfectly spy watching at them he act good nice person was just fake.

[That was just story in the past where Axel talk about his dark secret when he was young boy, right? Roxas and Xion never ask him about something in the past. but Saix know about himself so very much than them. Saix want his friend back from them when he making Axel turn into his vessel and never remember about everyone anymore again. Please let me know what do you think about this story. Reviews?]


	3. Chapter 3

Xemnas was talking to Ansem about something from Saix's controlled of Axel been half vessel when they were young teenage "Isa called Saix now as he's becoming Number VII within Organization groups for begging someone saving his friend's life become half apart of his life and half vessel with his friend."

Ansem surprised it about Xemnas talk about Saix begged someone for saving his friend to become half vessel with his friend " I do not understand it, Why Saix want to begs someone for save his friend from something? What happened to his friend? "

Xemnas sighs softy as cross arms on his chest "When five weeks ago as Saix is about teenage 16 years old after he went to visit his best friend at the park for surprises birthday, But Heartless attacked his friend was too late for about be dead anytime after Saix shouted for helping it and someone was Master Xehanort walking to see him for about deal to save his friend becoming vessel working on him. Saix didn't agrees it, but he understand it when he said 'I don't agree it, but I'd like to deal you to my friend becoming half vessel and apart of mine for not working with you before I'll become your vessel. I want my friend belong to me in follow me for all times, not you or anyone. Understood?'. Master Xehanort was surprised at Saix's strong word for caring about his friendship about strong bond together than we thought it. "

Anems getting surprised it as not believe what he said it was strong friendship but he calm down as look at him "Saix accepted it for becoming vessel and half vessel of his friend's life? What's about his friend?"

Xemnas nodded it as give the paperwork within picture "Read it, Anems. You'll not believe what you read it or not." He picked it as reading it was surprised it

The paperwork says 'Saix accepted it for becoming half Vessel of his friend's life was controlled it to together someone as his friend will not remember about happened of this day he died after he become half apart of himself for follow him to loyal his order or missions someday, He didn't like working with anyone when he'll be anger in strong fire everywhere in the rooms or the wall get melted it. Saix calm down with his friend getting slow in his controlled from strong powerful fire was born gifts within darkness. He is strong wild-mind for getting anger to trying destroy everywhere and smart mind about something he can trust or something when he only chatting with Saix. He called Lea to becoming Axel, Rank VIII and half vessel of Saix and Xehanort. Axel was very strong person for called "The Flurry of Dancing Flames". Saix controlled his darkness power when he calm down he didn't know, but Axel will not know he is half vessel of Xehanort when he will dead into human within full vessel to working the true Organization groups or real spying at someone try break rules.'

Anems shocked it as pick the picture of Axel as he has red spiked hair and golden eyes, violet tears tattoos on his under eyes and look glare in darkness like a powerful demon inside himself "That is HIM what Saix talking about his friend? Look like he's powerful than I am, but, he look weak or something. "

Xemnas shake his head as look at him "No, Axel and Saix are very strong powerful than us and together vessel apart when Saix controlled it after they become one in very strong... for destoryed to kill us easily. Axel is flames and Saix is Ice, but like Suns and Moons together. "

Anems frowned it as look worried, look down at the picture of Axel "I see. They're stronger than us as become full vessel in darkness 13th groups, like Sunlight Werewolf in Sun and Moon bond like them."

Xemnas holding his jaws and think about something "Sunlight Werewolf.. It's sound like perfect nickname. But, We'll see it when they do it or some future someday."

Saix was worried about his best friend has strong pain in his body when he has bomb fire in his rooms anywhere melt, but Axel NEVER hurt his only friend Saix in his rooms when he cried for help with him as his body getting strong weird hurt and holding his head has headaches about something whispers to his ears 'NEVER TRUST ANYONE~! LOYAL YOUR FRIEND SAIX'S ORDER AND FOLLOW HIM~! KILL EVERY ONE AND DESTROY HEARTNESS, CAPTURE HEARTS!~ NEVER TRUST ANYONE~! ' He whispers in pains as listen this voice in his heads, but Saix shouted it as holding him close in his arms

Saix frowned it but he didn't know how to help his close friend has pain in his chest "Hold your control, Lea! Be strong! Don't listen to anyone! Please stay alive!" he watched at Axel growled it as the melted getting strong fast, but turn into disappears without the darkness fire from his body.

Axel panting hard as holding his arms and look at him "I don't understand... What's happened to me? Like I feel like... a fire inside my body... or darkness... "

Saix frowned but sighs softly as holds his friend's shoulder and look at him "Do you remember it when we were died by creatures?" He look at Axel shake his head about he didn't remember it "Well... We're becoming a Nobody without our hearts when this creatures called Heartless attacked us, We'd never feel everything about pain and love, happy. that man called Xemnas giving our name within 'X' means we're Rank in Organization groups, I'm Number 7, and you're Number 8. I think our gifts power inside our body has like a powerful magic within our body can hold control it from Nobodies controlled it. But, rules break as one rule: Do not run or escape from the groups. two rules: The superiors will dust anyone never return it. three rules: The Superiors kill anyone for anything mistake it. That's all happened... We'd never escape from this castle... "

Axel nodded it as understand now, but he wish he could remember about this day of their death. "I guess... We're only 16 years old as just monster in our body... But, We'll get our hearts back to become fully human, right?"

Saix nodded it as holding his friend close in his arms "That's right... We'd never let off apart of us. I promise I'll be there with you and never let off you for never again."

Axel hold his arms and cuddles as his head lying on Saix's laps, but his eyes colors changing something he saw it "Thanks, Isa... I'm glad you're my friend with me."

Xemnas been watched at the screen of TV about Axel "Awsomes.. He's really perfectly controlled himself by itself when he change into a cheerful and nice 'Liar' person as he can see Xion's face, but he is really good loyal about the rules and missions he can remember in his memory. Thanks to this person called Roxas change him turn into cheerful person, just like itself in human. But, Axel didn't know about 'Vessel of Darkness 13' inside his body from Saix controlled him in his apart body. Like twin bond in Red and Blue from Sunlight and Moonlight. "

Xehanort chuckled it as he returned it from his body back, he watched at the screen and smirked "Hmm, That's sound like strong friendship in bond for making stronger darkness in their body for ten years ago. Saix never stop care about his friend, but he hate 'Roxas' stolen him away from himself. Axel never knew it from Saix's control apart of himself or listen his order. But, He will remember it when he get his body back after he will become part of us?"

Xemnas look around at him as smirked it "Saix and I can control him when he will awaken in his darkness power and never remember about everything. Roxas didn't understand or failure become friendship with Axel for caring about Xion, Saix will talk to Axel can join us again. We'd KNEW about Axel so much for long times."

Xehanort smirked it "That's good plan in long years, Seven of Light Keyblade never win to us someday. "

That's all done! I feel like I made story about Axel/Lea norted, but Maybe you hate it or love it! DON'T KILL ME!

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back!~ Let's go to read

Sora picked mysterious keyblade from the sand and look at this key, confused about that keyblade where from that? but he started remember in this place before he felt like he want to go home in this place. He uses his keyblade to portal he flew into this place was about a mystery castle he feel like he saw it before, but he shake his head 'Why I feel like I'd belong here, but I'd never was there in this weird place. Maybe I'll find some clue here.' He walk to the castle and opened huge doors, but he feel like he know where is it as continues walking to getting close he felt it "Is it... my rooms...? No... Someone in my hearts trying tell me to show this place." He look at the secret wall as his right hand press on the wall press like a square glow about this wall turn into a doors and opened it, Sora surprised as entered it after he look somewhere in this place but just saw one young boy sleeping on the tall chair "Is.. it Roxas?"

The sleeping young boy has been quiet and unable move it, but Sora look everywhere at the blonde boy "Whoa! Is it that really Roxas? But, I don't understand it... I remember Riku said he is my nobody when he disappears... is it that right? " He thinking about something in his mind harder to questions, but the sleeping blonde started talk in calm tones "It's okay, Sora. But, Thank you for borrows my hearts to return me and my soul."

Sora jump in surprised as look at the blonde boy opened his eyes and smiles softly at himself "Hello Sora, I know you when you were about four or five years old let me sleep to become apart in your hearts for ten years ago after my soul for being a nobody when you stab your heart to free me for woke me, but my memory is missing when I woke up for being confused. " Sora nodded as listened to him "That's why I feel like weird about something I knew it, but it was you in my hearts like I know. I'm glad you are back in your real body now. Uhh... You're Roxas, right?"

The blonde boy nodded but cough in amen "Yes, I'm Roxas you met me before I was Nobody, but my real name is Ventus. " He stand up from the seat and ache his body "Oh I feeling better so much!~ For long sleeping in ten years ago!~"

Sora blink in confused as his finger number for math list but he didn't understand it "Uhh... Is it really long years?" He look at the blonde boy nodded with smiles "Oh! What a weird."

Ventus chuckled it as know Sora is very confused about math in number, but can remember about everything when he was become a nobody befriend with Axel and Xion "... Sora, Do you know about happened to Axel? "

Sora frozen as look around at him but look down with sadly "Axel... died to trying help me because of myself for never trust him when I pushed him lot away. I thought he was evil person working on Organization XIII."

Ventus frowned it but smiles softly "I understand it. But, You are young teenage for not understand about something. good or bad peoples who working for Organization groups to work hard for their hearts back when them become human again. I was wrong for misunderstand what Axel has careful said it before I was very anger because I wasn't listen it when I was very worried about someone who important me for how I felt it. But, I need to say Axel for what did I mistakes."

Sora stay silent as listened what he said it, but he sighs softly as cross his arms on his arms "I see. But, I didn't know... When I was passed out in darkness before I worked hard for becoming a Master Keyblade, I think it but I failure. Riku told me about happened when I was passed out as sit on the white chair and old man called.. Xehanort? I think that is right name? Maybe I'll be wrong... "

Ventus frozen in surprised but calm down in his tones from anger "I see. Xehanort want it." Sora confused as look at him again "?" The blonde boy sighs as shake his head "It's hard to explain you, Sora. But, Do you know where is Master Yen sid? I'd need to talk him about something."

Sora nodded it after he used his keyblade about glow to the lockhole become a portal now, he look at the blonde boy nodded same times as they runs to the portal disappears from the rooms.

They went to the Mysterious Tower as went to see the Master Yen sid, the Sorcerer look surprised with his mouths at the blonde boy he remembered it "Ventus!" The blonde boy waved it as walk to him, Old Sorcerer talked him what happened to the blonde boy went to disappeared with the another Keyblade Master he saw last times for ten years now before he not have hear it from the Master Keyblade as Sorcerer and King Mickey never knew what happened before to them. They thought two were disappeared in Darkness or something like that, The Blonde boy nodded in understand for know what happened now but explained them about something happened of himself for few years ago before Sora was about be fourteen years old for stab his hearts to freed him at the abandoned mansions he woke up without his memory and rejoined the Organization XIII for never told him about something he'd never knew it but he have misunderstand his friend Axel for his word be careful to him after he become traitors for wanted save someone who important himself for making him feel in this way, but he know Axel was worked harder for trying protect him and his friend because he was blind for being anger or not trust him. But he talked about something happened when he wasn't join with the two older master Keyblade before he was joined with Union for helping them, but He saw every Keyblade warriors are going many dead in the War with unknown creature last time he saw it after he joined it as same The Sorcerer remembered when his friend care take of himself for years ago but not have heard from his friend for long times ago.

The Sorcerer thinking about happened in his mind from Ventus explained it as look at two boys "Very well, I know now about your story about your memory back, Ventus. But, you have change your old clothes and need eat, your body look like skinny than last time I saw you. Please Sora take you to his island for care take of you. I know you want to help, but you need your healthy for making you feel better for few days. Understand it?" He look at the blonde boy frowned but nodded in understand the older master was right when he was just woke up in ten years without eating and bathing. "You are right, Master Yen sid. I'll care take of my body when I'll be ready." After Sora took him to his Island and talked his close friend about happened as they surprised at Sora as they nodded it.

After weeks later as Ventus get better so much when they kept care take of him at the Island, but something happened with wrong he feel funny... After one black hoodie just come out of the dark portal as look at them "Hello Roxas" his voice is very familiar to the blonde boy hear it

Ventus look at the black hooded guy "You are... Saix, right? " He look at the Diviner surprised but pull his hood down as his hair is sliver-blue now and his amber eyes but soon - golden eyes "Hmph, Look like you remembered my voices. But, you are too late for you lose your important friendships over Axel be alone in trap darkness. " He talk in coldly tones as look at the blonde boy glared but he know he was wrong for hurt his friend was first guy worked in Organization for helped him for get learned it from Axel teaching him. "You are right, but I'd need two friendships are my power more than you! You were never been his friend when you hurt him more! I'm his better friend than you as he cared more me than you! "

Saix look at him as stay silent, but laughs harder as he ache his back "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What a wimp boy! You really think about that? You abandoned him in five months ago when you left him to care your puppet more than you think! You didn't care it, but you hurt deep his feeling more when you used him for helped Sora with you to attack Lord Xemnas, you and Sora didn't care Axel more because you let him be dead!~" He grinned in evil as look at the blonde boy shocked it

Ventus widen eyes in shock but getting anger now and summons his keyblade point at him "Shut...shut up..." He started fighting with the Diviner in the battles as Saix grinned when he summons his Claymore before they has stronger fight in the battles but barrier Sora and the other didn't join for help him after they start fight with Nobodies.

an hours later as Saix and Ventus panting harder about finished battle but they don't lose yet as Ventus has mess blood on his head and cutting on his arms and clothes has ripped it, and Saix has broke cheeks and blood on his jaws, but he fall down on the ground. Ventus get down but his knees on the ground and look up at the sky "I did it..."

The another black hoodie just come out of the portal front of them as look at the blonde boy "Hmph, Look like you lose, Saix. " his voice is very familiar Ventus heard it as he knew that voice and look around at the another black hood guy "Axel... It's you.. I'm glad you're alive!" He was about stand up and show his hand when Axel walk to the blonde boy look happily, but he pass from him to picked Saix's arms up

Ventus blink in confused "H...huh? A...Axel...?" He slowly look around at him behind helped Saix get stand up, he not want to believe what he saw it, but he think that was just a dream.. right?

Axel talked in calm tones as give the bottle potion to Saix "Drink it, Saix. Next time you need my help for fight with that brat boy when I'll be there to protect you." Saix nodded as drink it, He pulled his hood down as red hair-few sliver and golden eyes staring at the blonde boy shocked what he saw his ex-friend "My name is Axel, Number 8 as Real Organization Groups. You and wimp killed me for your betrayed. "

Ventus shocked it as not believe what he saw his friend Axel become one of Norted "No... It's not true... I-it's j-just dream... R-right? A-axel is my best friend and know he cared me and Xion more than Saix.. "

Saix chuckled it "No, you failure for being friend. But, Axel and I are real friend for long times more than you. Thank you for abandoned him to me in the castle~. " He grabbed his arms after they left in the dark portal

Ventus kept shocking in widen eyes and look down, start crying with tears "I'm sorry... I did hurt Axel so much... How could I'll be blind about Organization has very careful good and bad nobodies has trapped? I'd have careful what Namine' warning in last words to him... I don't mean it... I'm an idiot..."

It's not finished yet. please review. It's bad funny grammar. Sorry!


End file.
